


Broken Roads

by itseth25



Category: Free!
Genre: Baby, Child, Divorce, Future, Growing Up, Love Story, Love Triangle, M/M, Married Sex, Mpreg, Sakura - Freeform, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseth25/pseuds/itseth25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru were once together but no longer a couple anymore, years after their son Sakura was born their relationship ended. Will they stay together for the sake of their son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Roads

"Papa my backpack!"

"Yeah, I know I already packed it for you." Haru said zipping up Sakura's thick jacket.

"Don't forget your scarf." He calmly said wrapping it around his sons neck.

"And my hat!" Sakura shouted slipping on his beanie that had two dog ears on the top.

"YOSH!" He shouted smiling afterward.  
Haru only chuckled and knelt down kissing his forehead.  
"Papa when is daddy coming fo me?" He suddenly asked.

Haru's warm smile then fell into a bored unpleasant look. He sighed.

"He said he's on his way." Haru turned to his wrist watch and saw the time, "over half an hour ago..." He whispered to himself. 

"What papa?" 

"N-Nothing. He's coming baby, just be patience." Haru said.

"Okay...." Sakura quietly said.

"Go play in your room, I'll call you when he's here."

Sakura nodded and hurried to his room with his same happy smile.

Haru gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn you Rin." He huffed.

-

Rin and Haru always had a romantic relationship ever since high school. They dated their senior year. They both planned on going to the Olympics and swim together like they always dreamed. Until a little surprise was discovered by the end of their first year out of high school.  
Haru found out he was carrying Rin's child. Of course it was a surprise, not many males were able to give birth but Haru was one of them.  
Rin soon took responsibility and proposed to Haru.  
They planned on being the happy family. Haru and Rin were madly in love with each other. After Sakura was born their Olympic Dream was put on a hold and they had to have normal jobs to support their family.  
Rin was a police officer while Haru was a chef at a seafood restaurant. They didn't dislike it but it was stressful.  
Rent, bills & keeping their relationship stable was very difficult.  
Rin working late shifts keeping him from seeing his family and when he was home he was sleeping those sleepless nights off. Haru took care of Sakura most of time or when they were both working Rin's mother was the one to babysit.  
His affection to Haru was always denied by how upset and angry Haru was.  
Haru once went 3 weeks without speaking or acknowledging Rin at all for when he was an hour late to Sakura's 1st birthday party. Or when Rin was working late on their 3 year anniversary. After constant fighting and arguing, they decided to call off the engagement. Months after that they decided to finally end their relationship.  
Sakura on the other hand had to be shared. Rin had a couple days with him while Haru did as well. And today was the day Rin had him. Rin was able to see Sakura every weekend and holidays while in the middle of the week he was at grandma Matsuoka, where Haru would pick him up after work.  
Haru didn't like the idea of his 3 year old son having to see his parents not together. It always worried him. But of course he was too young to understand any of it.

Haru let out a long sigh while he sat at the kitchen table tapping his finger against his phone screen. 

*FRONT DOOR KNOCKING*

Haru slowly got up and walked over to the front door. He unlocked it and slowly opened it.

"You're finally here." He said crossing his arms while he leaned against the door frame.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had some late paperwork I had to file before coming." Rin said.

Rin still wore his police uniform and a large thick coat. It was snowing outside and small white flakes were on his beanie. 

"Sakura has been asking for you for the past 45 minutes." Haru said staring at Rin with anger in his eyes.

"I'll take him to the diner downtown to make it up to him."

"It's 9:45 at night, you're not taking him anywhere." Haru quickly barked back.

Rin clicked his tongue. He just shrugged. He looked at Haru's blue bright eyes stare at him. 

"So how are you?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm fine." He quietly said avoiding eye contact.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Haru, I was wondering if-"

"Sakura! Dads here!" Haru called out. 

Rin could hear small hurried footsteps run down the hall. Sakura rushed out and ran into his dad's arms.

"Daddy!" He shouted hugging Rin tightly.

Rin chuckled. "You got everything you need for this weekend?"

"Yeah! Papa helped me pack!"

Rin looked up to Haru who only smiled. Rin sure missed that smile Haru use to always show. 

"Alright ready to go? Say bye to papa." Rin said.

Haru picked Sakura up and hugged him. He kissed his cheek and whispered something into his ear which Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Love you papa." Sakura kissed Haru on the cheek.

"Love you too, make sure to be good with dad."

"I will!"

Haru put him down and he grabbed Rin's hand.

"Bye Haru..."

"Bye Rin."

Haru smiled a last time to Sakura and closed the door.

Rin stood there for a moment and walked with Sakura grasping his hand.

-

Rin still ended up taking Sakura to the diner. He told him not to tell Haru which Sakura promised. Sakura sat eating a plate of pancakes and orange juice while Rin sipped a cup of coffee and was munching on a bagel. It was currently 10:45pm.

"You're not sleepy?"

"Nope." Sakura said sipping his orange juice as he colored a kids placement mat. 

"Just make sure not to tell papa I let you go pass your bedtime." Rin chuckled.

"I know daddy."

Rin watched him. He looked so much like Haru. Sakura had red hair like Rin's and a corner tooth sharpen. He had hair similar to Haru and his big blue eyes just like his.

"Sakura, what did papa whisper in your ear when he said goodbye?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Oh, papa say call him wheneva I wanna go home. He say he pick me up!" 

Of course, Rin thought to himself.

"You have fun at grandma's?" 

"I wuv gama! Aunty Gou kiss me too much!"

Rin just chuckled. 

"You like being with papa?"

"Yeah! Papa an Mako-chan make me yummy food!"

Rin felt his eye twitch, he kept his cool. The last thing he wanted was to have a scene in front of his kid.

"Oh? Makoto has been there a lot huh?"

"Yup." Sakura smiled eating his pancakes.

Rin forced a smile. Deep down he wanted to scream and kick something. He ignored it and remembered his son was all that mattered.

-

The two had gotten home late and Rin carried him already asleep in his arms. He laid Sakura on his bed and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and closed the door. He walked over to the living room and sat down. Rin lived alone in a large apartment. He slipped off his shirt and grabbed his phone. He called Haru.

"Hello?" Haru answered in a sleepy voice.

"Want to tell me why Makoto has been at your place so much?!"

He could hear Haru sigh over the phone.

"Is that what you need to tell me at 12 o clock at night?"

"Answer me!"

"Makoto is my best friend of course I see him often. You already know that."

Rin clicked his tongue.

"Well your best friend doesn't kiss you on the lips!"

"Rin, it was CPR. Makoto nearly drowned. I don't have time for this, is that all you need to tell me?"

Rin stayed quiet.

"We're not going to talk about last week?"

"I'd rather not." Haru snapped back.

"Well, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing Rin! Just leave it alone..."

Rin bit his lip. He felt his chest become heavy.

"Okay, goodnight the-"

Haru quickly hung up without hesitation.

Rin laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He could feel his eyes water.

Last week while Sakura was with Rin's mother Haru stopped by Rin's apartment to drop off some of Sakura's things. One thing led to another and the two had spent the night together.  
They spent the night having sex like they never did before, it was hot and heavenly. They hadn't touched each other in so long it was almost like a relief. After a night of endless sex and passionate kissing they didn't speak of it at all after that until Rin brought it up. 

Rin took a quick shower and snuggled up into bed next to Sakura. He gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight son." He whispered.

He fell asleep.

-

Haru hovered over the grilled mackerel carefully watching it.

"Um, Haru?" Makoto said.

"What."

"I think the Mackerel is fine, you don't have to watch it every second?"

"I don't want it to burn."

Makoto lightly chuckled. He walked over to the kitchen and peered over Haru's shoulder. 

"It looks fine?"

"I want it perfect." Haru stated.

Makoto laughed again. He took a step closer and began to slowly wrap his arms around Haru's waist. He nuzzled his face into Haru's shoulder and sighed. 

"You smell good." He quietly said closing his eyes.

"Makoto, please." Haru said grabbing Makoto's hands off his waist. He brushed him off.  
Makoto just stared at him and lowered his head.

"Is it Rin?" He suddenly asked.

Haru closed his eyes and sighed.

"What about Rin?" He said.

"You're always in a bad mood every time you get in a fight with Rin. Did something happen?"

"Why do you care?" He barked back.

"Because I care about you Haru. Seeing you like this bothers me." Makoto said a bit concern with Haru's plain facial expression.

"You shouldn't care too much." Haru bluntly said.

Makoto felt his chest thump. He lowered his head again.

"Haru, but I-"

"Makoto please stop. The last thing I want is you being a bother. I'm not looking for THAT right now." Haru loudly said.

Makoto didn't say anything. It was quiet.  
Makoto understood Haru was under a lot of stress. He understood Haru maybe wasn't over the break up or maybe he just wanted to be left alone. It was too early to be that affectionate, especially to your best friend.

"Makoto, I'm sorry for shouting." Haru quietly said looking down.

"It's okay, really it is." Makoto said with a warm smile. He looked over to the clock.

"I have work in a bit, you should relax." Makoto said, "I think I'll be on my way."

Haru walked him to the door.

"Haru, call me if you need anything. Okay?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, thanks." 

He smiled and walked off. Haru closed the door and returned back to the kitchen.

-

Makoto was walking down the apartment steps when a familiar red head was in his path.

"Makoto?!" Rin said surprised.

"Oh, hi Rin." He smiled a bit nervous of almost bumping into him.

"Y-You were with Haru?" He asked.

"Yeah, I stopped by for a bit. What're you doing here, where's Sak-"

"What were you two doing?" Rin quickly cut him off. Makoto jumped a bit from how serious Rin's tone gotten.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what were you two doing alone, huh?!" Rin said almost growling.

"Rin, I'm your friend I'd never-"

"You two fucked didn't you!" Rin shouted.

"What! No Rin you got it the wrong wa-"

"But you guys have fucked before haven't you! I knew you two were always sneaking around! I know you always had a crush on Haru even during high school I knew you always liked him!"

Makoto's eyes widened. He felt his throat go dry and he swallowed.

"Rin please calm down." He calmly said.

Rin caught himself from saying something he knew he'd regret. He just clicked his tongue and walked off. 

Makoto rubbed his temple and quickly grabbed his phone.

-

Rin walked over to Haru's apartment door and knocked.

Haru opened it and glared.

"You aren't very quiet you know." He said.

"Let me in." Rin said.

"Why should I?"

Rin gritted his teeth. 

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'll apologize to Makoto later. Can I come in now?" Rin said calming down.

"No. Why are you here and where's Sakura!" He said shooting a death glare.

"He's at my moms. I wanted to come and talk to you. Please just let me in, this won't take long I promise." 

Haru crossed his arms and sighed.

"FINE. Come in."

-

Rin took a seat on the couch. Haru took a seat on the other side of the couch. It was silent.

"Why did you have to attack Makoto like that. He didn't do anything to you." Haru bluntly said.

Rin scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Jealousy got the best of me."

Haru stared at him for a while.

"Makoto and I have never done it. You're the only person I've ever had sex with..."

Rin clenched his fist. He felt like he wanted to cry. 

"Makoto might have his likings towards me, but that's least of my worries right now."

Rin could feel a relief leave his body. He continued to look down to his feet. 

"Haru, I can't forget what happen last week." Rin suddenly said.

Haru closed his eyes as if he can avoid Rin.

"Haru..." 

Rin scooted closer to Haru. 

He looked away.

"Weren't you happy? Didn't you miss me? I missed you so much Haru. Being with you like that again felt amazing." Rin quietly said.

He gently touched Haru's cheek. He cupped it and stared right into Haru's blue eyes.

"I still love you Haru, I-I" Rin choked.

He covered his eyes and quietly cried.

"I love you Haru, I want to be with you again. I want to be happy like we use to be. I want to feel free with you being beside me. These past few months have been empty without you, I want to be a family again. I miss you." Rin cried. He buried his face into Haru's chest.

Haru didn't react. He just stroked Rin's long red hair.

"I miss you so much. I love you, I want to be a family again." Rin continued to sob.

Haru felt his chest hurt. He covered his mouth gasping. He felt tears run down his cheeks. Rin quickly looked up and saw Haru distress face.  
He covered his mouth and shut his eyes, he cried into his hand. Rin pushed Haru's wet bangs out of his face.

"Haru look at me." He quietly said.

Haru looked at him with watery red eyes.

"Rin..." He said between his pants.

He tightly hugged him. Haru buried his face into Rin's shoulder.

"You and Sakura are the best things that came into my life. I'd give up a thousand gold medals to be with you two again. I love you two more than anything in this world." Rin quietly said into Haru's ear. 

Rin cupped Haru's face.  
He pushed back his bangs and stared into his eyes once more. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Haru kissed back.

They pulled back and Haru wiped his eyes. He felt his hands tremble.

"Rin..."

"Haru..."

"These past couple of months have been hell."

Rin stayed quiet and listened.

"Of course I miss you. I miss how it use to be in high school. And how we use to be."

Haru paused and bit his knuckles trying to hold back a cry. 

"You will always have a place in my heart I can never forget. But what we had....."

Rin leaned in with a worried concerned look.

"W-What we had...it's in the past now. I won't forget it! But...it was the best memories I've ever had." Haru looked up to Rin and smiled.

"Thank you." He shakily said.

Rin felt as if his heart stopped.

"Thank you for being the first person I've ever fallen in love with. Thank you for loving me. And thank you for giving me the best thing that's ever happen to me, our son." Haru cried, he smiled as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Haru continued to cry. His forced smile fell.

"As of now...I'm not in love with you like I use to be." Haru quietly said.

Rin touched his chest. His heart rapidly beating. He bit his lip. 

"Maybe in the future? Can you fall in love with me all over again?" Rin desperately asked.

Haru didn't say anything. He buried himself into his knees and covered his eyes.

Rin stayed quiet and took a long sigh calming himself down.

I love you so much Haru. He told himself.


End file.
